Retrieval of inferior vena cava (IVC) filters can be challenging, especially in cases where the filter has indwelt for long periods of time. The filter struts can embed in the wall of the IVC, or the filter tip can tilt and become embedded within the IVC wall. Once the filter has become embedded into soft tissue, retrieval becomes significantly more difficult and risky for the patient. Current retrieval methods often involve significant force or complex cutting, and are often high risk for the patient.
The present disclosure is directed toward one or more of the problems set forth above.